


Hopefully Lost

by Cynthia_Gold



Series: Fluff Ensues [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, One Shot, POV Second Person, Quickies, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunderstorms, Trees, Two Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_Gold/pseuds/Cynthia_Gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam (or Dean! You choose!) are lost in a forest and so find cover from a storm in a hollowed out tree.  Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sam Version

**Author's Note:**

> Update: This fic has two versions now; one for Sam and one for Dean!

You can feel the rain falling through the thick, leafy canopy above your heads, but the feel of Sam's arms around your shoulders and the soft sound of his snoring make it acceptable.  Soothing, even.  Somehow, you two had been separated from Dean on a hunt, and in this forest there was no chance of a signal, so before the sun set, you and Sam found a rather large cavity in a tree to hunker down in.  You wonder if the rain will stop, but really, in this particular position, you don't mind.

A flash of lightning illuminates Sam's sleeping features.  You wonder how he manages to sleep, even in this cramped log, but you then remember his upbringing.  A pang of sympathy blossoms in your chest.  He hasn't told you everything about his childhood, but the things he has told you have made you hate every tragedy that has marred him in any way.  He looked so perfect in that faint white-blue flash and... when did you get this into him again?

You feel Sam jerk awake as a rumble of thunder crashes down nearby.  His heart rate spikes for a few moments as Sam remembers where he is and who he is with.  He adjusts himself more comfortably around you and plants a small kiss on the top of your head.  "Couldn't sleep, huh?" he says, voice soft, barely audible over the steady downfall happening all around you.

You shake your head and nestle closer to him, smiling as he begins rubbing your arm slowly, peacefully, and resting his head on yours.  "That's okay," he says with a short huff of laughter.  "I remember the first time I tried to sleep in the woods,  _t_ _ried_ being the operative word.  It was raining just like this, actually," he told you, nostalgia overtaking his tone.  "'Course, I didn't have you keeping me warm."  You could feel him smiling against you as he tightened his grip slightly.

The rain pattered on, lulling you into a sense of security now that Sam was awake over you.  The warmth began to creep inside your limbs, encompassing you fully, causing your eyes to close without your knowledge.  Soon you were on that tranquil boundary between wakefulness and your dreams.  An ear-splitting clap of thunder caused you to jump and cling against Sam out of reflex.  Sam actually chuckled at you.  You felt heat rise to your cheeks out of embarrassment for your reaction, and you loosen your grip and attempt to draw away only to be thwarted by Sam pulling your back against his chest.  You huff with feigned irritation, though you find this new position surprisingly comfortable.  "Hey, it's all right..." murmured your new chair into your ear as he held you across the middle, reclining you both slightly.

You turn your head to peck a kiss onto his cheek, but he catches your mouth with his, kissing you softly as the slowly dwindling rain outside.  Sam broke the kiss and rested his head on your shoulder.  "Try to sleep, okay?  Relax," he said, still embracing you, and you do.  You trust Sam Winchester to keep you safe tonight.  Actually, you trust Sam to keep you safe every night, and you register vaguely, in the back of your mind, that that should trouble you, but that's a thought for the morning.

The morning, as it happens, arrives when you weren't looking.  The rain had stopped during the night, leaving the woods dewy and filled with a saffron glow.  You feel something dried to your shoulder, and you grimace when you notice that Sam had been drooling out of a corner of his mouth in the night.  You elbow him softly in the stomach, and he grumbles a protest as he stretches as much as he can in the small cavity.  You free yourself from his arms and heave yourself outside the tree, stretching your sore and cramped limbs as far as you could reach, breathing in the fresh forest air.  You zip up your jacket against the cold that hits you like a shot of espresso.  Behind you, Sam, the tree-like being that he is, appears, also reaching his limbs into the air.  He seems to be equally invigorated by the chill and greets you with a yawn and a "Good morning." 

"I hope Dean's okay..." Sam mutters as he regains his bearings within the trees.  He scrunches his brow as he looks first one way, then another.  You can tell by his bewilderment that he is still hopelessly lost.  Luckily for Sam, you are not.  You tap his shoulder and point behind him towards a swathe of trampled briers.  "Oh," he says ever so eloquently, and you can't help but laugh.  He bumps against your shoulder playfully before grabbing your hand and leading you through the misty morning glow and in the direction he assumes to be the road, or his brother.

After a few minutes of traipsing through the trees, Sam stops and crouches into the wet leaves, releasing your hand.  Sam is looking into some mud, and upon further examination you see the footprints he has been eyeing.  Sam straightens and turns to a new direction.  You follow him, jamming your hands into your pockets to shield them from the cold that the absence of his rough hands brings you.

Soon the pair of you come to a swollen stream, gurgling softly, almost innocently, carrying a few stray leaves and twigs with it through the woods.  Sam follows the faint tracks leading to it and then mutters some profanity under his breath when he realizes that the trail is lost.  There was no mud on the other side of the stream; it was only flat rock that wouldn't leave an imprint.  What was more, the rock continued along the stream in both directions for quite some distance, bordering a cliff face, so there was no way of knowing which way Dean went.  Sam begins running his hands through his hair in building frustration, and you frown at a stone in the water.

That's when something occurs to you.

At this point, Sam is talking in a stream of irritated words and mildly anxious mutterings.  You say his name, but he either ignores you (you will have to have a serious discussion about this) or doesn't hear, so you say his name again louder.  This time he whirls on you, teeth gritted.  "What?" he snaps, agitation clear in his voice.  You then raise your eyebrows and lift your phone to show him that here you do happen to have a signal.  Sam droops, and the sudden mixed realization and "have I gone dumb?" written across his face is almost worth his snappiness, because honestly you think he's cute when he's frustrated.  Almost worth it.  You will have to teach him to be less irritable some time.

As Sam pulls out his phone and dials his brother, you walk over to Sam and wrap your arms around his middle and he leans into your touch, apologetic.  Sometimes, you think, Sam just needs an anchor for his emotions, someone who can be calm in the face of his troubles, someone to help him out of his metaphorical and literal forests.  You don't like to brag (much) but you think that you are a pretty good fit for him.  

If the way he says your name that night in the safety of your motel room are anything to go by, he thinks so too.


	2. The Dean Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the Sam version, only with Dean's reactions! Not a total copy-paste, not just names changed. Different stuff for a different perspective.

You startle awake to a splatter of rain on your nose.  In the murky darkness, you can see Dean's quiet eyes watching you, mildly amused.  Somehow, you two had been separated from Sam on a hunt, and in this forest there was no chance of a signal, so before the sun set, you and Dean found a rather large cavity in a tree to hunker down in.  You wonder if the rain will stop, but really, in this particular position, you don't mind.

A flash of lightning illuminates Dean as he watches you watching him.  It's kind of peaceful to you when you think about the mess the day had been.  You wonder if he even tried to sleep in this cramped log, but you then remember his childhood, how he would have stayed awake for hours just so his little brother could sleep peacefully, unharmed.  A feeling of respect bursts within in your chest as the thunder burst outside.  You know he hasn't told you everything about his childhood, but the things he has told you have made you admire what he's become.  You wonder if it in spite of or because of his tragedies.  After all, he looked so perfect in that faint white-blue flash and... when did you get this into him again?

You jerk as another thunder bolt crashes down nearby.  Your heart rate spikes for a few moments.  Dean registers your fear immediately.  He adjusts himself more comfortably and opens his arms.  "Come on," he beckons, and you are more than willing to comply as the rain roars around you.

He kisses the top of your head and you nestle closer to him, smiling as he begins stroking your hands in his and rests his head on your shoulder, sighing in contentment.  "You okay?" he asks quietly, despite the noise, and you nod.  Of course you're fine.  "It's okay if you're scared.  I remember the first time Sammy and I had to sleep in the woods.  Dad was off hunting... a wendigo, maybe?"  He trailed off before quickly picking up again. "Anyway, it was pouring, just like this, and Sammy couldn't sleep.  I told him stories until he passed out."  You feel Dean's chuckle.  "It's not like I could do this with him," Dean said more intimately, and your heart fluttered a little as you felt him, warm and solid, holding you close.

The rain pattered on, lulling you into a drowse now that Dean was holding you.  The warmth began to creep inside your limbs, encompassing you fully, causing your eyes to close without your knowledge.  Soon you were on that tranquil boundary between wakefulness and your dreams.  An ear-splitting clap of thunder caused you to jump and cling against Dean out of reflex.  You feel Dean tense against you, and as you calm yourself, you begin to laugh.  Dean attempts to look indignant, but is soon thwarted by the smile that sneaks onto his lips.  In a moment you are both collapsed against each other in a fit of giggles, laughing until your stomachs ache.  As you both catch your breaths, Dean hugs you around your middle, reclining you both slightly.

You turn your head to peck a kiss onto his cheek.  He lets you, and your head turns back when you feel his hand on your cheek, gently guiding your lips to his.  He begins kissing you softly as you hear the rain gradually petering out outside.  You broke the kiss and leaned into his arms, content.  "So can you sleep now, or do you need another good-night kiss?" he teased.  You just shake your head and cuddle closer, shutting your eyes.  You feel safe with Dean holding you like this.  You always feel safe with Dean, no matter how dangerous the situation is.  You feel like that should trouble you, but you really don't care as you fall asleep in his arms.

The morning, as it happens, arrives when you weren't looking.  The rain had stopped during the night, leaving the woods dewy and filled with a goldenrod sheen.  Your arm is asleep, probably due to the Winchester snoring on it.  You elbow him softly in the ribs, and he blinks heavily and yawns, scratching at his back.  You leave him to stretch as you duck out of your shelter, stretching your own sore and cramped limbs as far as you could reach, breathing in the earthy forest smell.  You zip up your jacket against the cold that hits you like a shot of espresso.  Behind you, Dean, much like a squirrel, is poking his head out of the tree and surveying the surrounding area.  He soon hauls himself out and rolls his shoulders against the chill.  "'Morning," he yawns, patting your butt in lieu of a proper greeting as he walks past you, gaining his bearings. 

"I wonder how Sammy's doin'..." Dean mutters to himself.  He scans the trees for a moment before picking a direction, walking in it determinedly.  "Coming?" he said, glancing behind himself to you.  Luckily for Dean, you know him well enough to see plainly that this is code for, 'I am totally lost but I'm trying to put on a brave face for you.'  You roll your eyes and call to Dean before pointing in the opposite direction towards a swathe of trampled briers.  Dean whirls around, a little irritated.  You watch his eyebrows rise and his irritation is replaced by an inaudible 'oh.'  "Yeah, I saw that," he says matter-of-factly as he pushes through the underbrush back towards it.  "I was just testing you."  You shake your head and cross your arms, following him as he picks up the trail again.  When you catch up, he stops to pull you into a brief but intense kiss before whispering "Thank you," into your ear.  You shiver, and Dean gives you his jacket to wear.  It fits you surprisingly well, and you like the way it smells.

After a few minutes of traipsing through the trees, Dean stops again and crouches into the wet leaves just ahead of you.  You see Dean trace the outline of some footprints in the mud.  Dean stands up and begins to lead you in a new direction.  You follow him, wiggling your fingers in the pockets of his jacket, appreciating the warmth.

Soon the pair of you come to a rain-fattened creek, babbling lazily in the dim sun and pulling a few stray leaves and twigs with it through the woods.  Dean follows the tracks with his eyes and proceeds to shout some profanity into the air when he realizes that the trail has been washed away.  There was no mud on the other side of the stream; it was only flat rock that wouldn't leave an imprint.  What was more, the rock continued along the stream in both directions for quite some distance, bordering a cliff face, so there was no way of knowing which way Sam had gone.  Dean kicks a stone into the stream in frustration before visibly attempting to calm himself.

That's when something occurs to you.

Dean is grumbling to himself, searching around perplexedly.  You say his name, but he either ignores you (you will have to have a serious discussion about this) or doesn't hear, so you say his name again louder.  He turns to you slowly.  "What?" he asks, thinly veiled agitation clear in his voice.  You then raise your eyebrows and lift your phone to show him that here you do happen to have a signal.  Dean's face immediately brightens with a smile.  He kisses you on the nose and grabs your phone, dialing his brother.  You think he's cute when he's excited, though you _will_ have to teach him to be less irritable some time.

As Dean calls, you walk over to Dean and wrap your arms around his middle and he leans into your touch, appreciative.  Sometimes, you think, Dean needs someone to point out the easy way out, someone to help him out of his metaphorical and literal forests.  You don't like to brag (much) but you think that you are a pretty good fit for him.  

If the way he makes love to you in the shelter of your motel room are anything to go by, he thinks so too.


End file.
